


Messenger

by silencedancer



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, three weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth delievers a message for Zack. Takes place during Crisis Core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dorkpie @ DW as part of Three Weeks for Dreamwidth.

Aerith was in the church when she heard someone step into the church. When she looked up to see who it was, she saw Sephiroth standing there.

"Um, sir, what do you want?" said Aerith who recognized the man from the posters she's seen.

"So you're the girl who Zack keeps going on about. Well, since he's busy, he asked me if I could bring a message to you," Sephiroth held out an envelope to Aerith.

Aerith smiled and accepted the envelope, "Thank you." She bent down, picked a flower, and handed it to Sephiroth, smiling, "This is for you."


End file.
